


Headcount

by subkyloren (harlequinnharry)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlequinnharry/pseuds/subkyloren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo and Hux with a gaggle of children on board the Finalizer. </p><p>a <a href="https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1841.html?thread=1797169%20">prompt fill</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Headcount

**Author's Note:**

> Don't take me seriously. This work is embarrassing. I had to anon.

“Alright Padme, go nap with your papa.” Their oldest pouts, displeased that he’s sending her away but she crawls next to Kylo regardless. Hux is always extra fond of their oldest, she helps reign all of her siblings and is a very obedient child. 

It’s actually humorous to see Kylo buried and cuddled by numerous children. Bux Hux finds it hard to imagine life without them anymore.

Taking baby Chase from the crib, he knows the baby is about to wake up, which most likely disturb the other six and a very tired Kylo.

Every year, Kylo would be livid, delirious and even crazier than usual. Hux almost can’t keep up with him, almost. He’s handled pregnant Kylo Ren seven times and he can most certainly handle on number eight. 

“Last one.” Kylo would threaten him every time he falls pregnant, but he had to be so easily convinced every damn time Kylo would cling to him and say ask him. “Okay, maybe another one.” 

If he didn’t know any better, Kylo might be hell bent on building his own army. Maybe that’s why he’s always arguing about clones. Regardless, Hux couldn’t spend any day without their gaggle children. They have recently boarded the Finalizer, so far everything is running smoothly, albeit Kylo is even more tired than usual, having to watch over seven children on top of running around and finding Skywalker's location. 

Kylo has been working himself to the ground, rounding up their army and trying to find the map. They have been desperately trying to go back on Snoke’s good graces, because breaking the news that Kylo might need another maternal break probably won’t please him. 

Although the high commanding officers has been briefed about the children, they have yet to announce and brief the whole base about them. He swears that almost every trooper were gawking at him, walking around, same displease face, but this time with a gurgling toddler on his arms. It’s one of the few times that both parties are pleased that they’re wearing helmets

Not even an hour has passed before he was informed that the captive Pilot and Stormtrooper has escaped with a stolen TIE fighter. 

Moving Chase from his left hip to the right, he gave the order to shoot the wayward TIE fighter. 

Everything that happened after that was an absolute nightmare, but he guesses; one should expect such when married, and has an army of kids, to a very exasperating man child. 

A deranged and half naked Kylo barges in, carrying Fred on his left and George on his right. Brendol was clinging on his back while Padme and Fluer were holding hands behind him, each of them holding what seems to be pieces of Kylo’s uniform. Everyone on the control room is frozen. 

“Don’t shoot that TIE fighter.” Kylo screams. Hux sighs, patting Chase as he does a headcount, a habit he has during family dinners. He nodded to Padme and Fluer who immediately ran to him, hugging his hips on either side.

“Kylo where’s Anakin?” 

“Well  **your** son decided to play around the hangar and you didn’t even know.” 

“Kylo! He was with you the whole time!”

“Kriffing! He reached me through the force and told me he’s having a ride with two men rescuing him. Congratulations, your oldest son is force sensitive.” 

Hux pinches the bridge of his nose as he strides to the communicator. 

“Anakin Hux! If you are in that TIE fighter I swear I will throw away all your toys aboard and burn your room at home.” 

He turned around to see an awkward Mitaka carrying Fred and George as Kylo hastily puts his uniform on.

“FATHER NO!” He can hear arguing over the communicator, probably FN-2187 and the captive pilot

He hears Kylo ask for a small single shuttle to be prepared, obviously planning to retrieve their son himself. 

“Can you even fly a ship?” It slips, almost automatically, surprisingly, Kylo doesn’t take the bait and just scoffs. It makes Hux a bit uneasy, he does every time Kylo goes to a mission while expecting. But Kylo, is more than capable of taking care of himself. And it's Anakin that he needs to retrieve, and if he knows something about Kylo it's that no one takes his children away from him. Not Hux, Not the Supreme Leader and certainly not FN-2187 and the escaped pilot.

A few hours later, Kylo returns with a very amused Anakin on his arms. 

“I let them go.” Kylo announces as he pass Anakin to him

Hux nods and they walk back to the control room, where some of their officers are left to amuse their children, and is now littered by toys. 

 


End file.
